What If
by SeaWolf13
Summary: What if Tobias and Beatrice were switched? What if Tobias was the main Character and Six was the scary, but sexy instructor? What if you read this and find out? Because it all happens here!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Tobias **

My mother's hands are soft and gentle as she runs the razor over my scalp. It's sharp edge smoothly cutting my long hairs, making them shorter, less noticeable. She stands behind me, her face reflecting in the mirror that hides in it's cubby behind the stairs.

I let my eyes jump around the room, pulling them away from the mirror and my own face. But it seems that my eyes are drawn to it, always wandering back after I yank them away. If I let them linger to long, I will be breaking the rules of Abnegation, my faction.

The Abnegation, the selfless, take care of the factionless, who don't belong anywhere, and we run the government, because we won't do things that will only benefit ourselves, only the people. My father, Andrew Prior, works high up in the government with our faction's leader, Marcus Eaton, and with other board members from Abnegation, we keep the city under control and balanced. We blame the destruction of the world on selfishness. So we hide our selves in the masses of others, our gray clothing blending into the surroundings, letting others eyes skim over us.

We are not alone in this pitiful world of ours. There are the Erudite, they are the ones who blame stupidity, so they stuff their brains with knowledge and horde it. Their blue clothing and wire framed glasses ring hold some untold data and I don't blame them, being held in the dark, not knowing things is a torture of its own.

There are also the Candor; they can't have a single thought in their heads that won't fly from their mouths the instant they think about it. They hold secrets and lies accountable for the destruction and separation, but this is the only way we can survive. Or, at least, that's what I'm told.

Then there are the Amity; they hold a grudge on anger and vengeance, so they try to make everything as peaceful and happy as they can. The bright yellow and red clothing catches my eye when ever we walk down the street. The amity are the ones who are in charge of the crops of our jacked up society. The farms are located on the other side of the fence, the fence which is guarded by the Dauntless.

They are our guards and soldiers, the ones who hold cowardice responsible for everything. My father calls them hellions because of their dangerous stunts that they perform every day, showing off their bravery and stupidity. Some days I even agree with him, but even my father has to admit that the dauntless are fearless.

This is the world I was born into and yet, I'm not sure if I belong in it.

I glance at myself in the mirror when my mother isn't looking - not for the sake of vanity but curiosity. A lot can happen with my appearance from the last time she helped me cut my hair.

In my reflection, I see my piercing blue eyes staring at me unblinkingly as I study the rest of my face. I have a full lower lip and a spare upper lip, a slightly crooked nose, and ears that seem to pull away from my head. I look older than I really am, maybe eighteen? I know that I turned sixteen in the last few months, but I don't know when. The abnegation don't celebrate birthdays, it would be self indulgent.

My mother catches my gaze in the mirror and I slowly blink, trying to pull my eyes away, but it's too late. Instead of scolding me, like she normally does, she smiles and I feel my stomach turn in confusion.

"So," She says, pulling the razor across my scalp in a final line. "Today's the day."

Today is the aptitude test, it is a test that we aren't allowed to study for, but its supposed to tell us which faction we belong in and where we will choose to stay in for the rest of our lives. I'm leaning against that test with all my might, hoping that it will shove me in the right direction.

"Yup," I glance at her reflection, but pull my eyes away quickly. My mother could be beautiful in a different faction, but she must hide it in abnegation. Her blonde hair hangs in long waves over her shoulders when she lets it down at night, but in the day, it is pulled in a tight bun at the base of her neck. It is the abnegation's signature hair style for the women as much as a shaved head is for the men.

"Are you nervous?" My mother asks as she pulls the mirror's cover back over its shining surface, hiding it from plain sight and I turn on the stool that I'm seated on to face her.

"No," I slowly shake my head even though every ounce of me was screaming a yes to her. "The test doesn't need to affect my choice."

My mother smiles, brushing her soft hand along my freshly cut hair, "Good, now go eat as I help your brother." I nod a quick thank you as she calls for Caleb and I slip out of the room silently.

Caleb is only a few months older than I am, so we are both in the same grade. Most can't believe that we are siblings and I have to agree with them, we look nothing alike. His green eyes, deep dimples, and his large ears looked odd on him when he was a child, but they suit him well now. If we weren't in abnegation, I'm sure he'd have girls fawning for him all the time; I might even have a few girls myself.

**XxXxXxX**

The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a rough patch in the road, I'm jostled into the candor man who sits beside me. He mutters complaints as my shoulder rams into his and I quietly apologize, still regretting not giving my seat to him.

Caleb gave up his seat instead as he glanced a disappointed look at me, one that I have memorized so well that it plays on the inside of my eyelids every time I shut them. He is now standing in front of me, his arm stretched above him as he holds one of the safety poles to steady himself. Guilt and bewilderment juggles themselves around my brain, mixing them into every thought.

How is Caleb naturally selfless? Just as I'm beginning to think about helping someone, how is he already assisting them? I have figured out long ago that I'm not cut out for abnegation, where as Caleb seems to be the perfect abnegation child.

A thin strip of skin on his wrist flashes as Caleb shifts positions, his eyes bouncing about the bus. He's trying to pull his own attention away from himself, I realize, he is losing himself in the world around him, where as I'm still stuck in my own head.

As we pass through the city, a train rumbles by and I smile. The trains never stop moving at a break neck speed and the only ones who are stupid enough or brave enough to ride them are the Dauntless. They jump onto an off of them with ease and with large smiles plastered to their faces as they flirt with death.

The city's wrecked sky scrapers hanging precariously over the beaten roads and its sky hangs low and heavy over the earth, turning the scene gray with rain and thunder. I shake my head in sorrow as I realize that we are going to get wet today. I watch the streets as the other factions walk by with umbrellas held high, blocking out the pelting droplets. The abnegation walk by with their necks bent forward as they pace against the blasting wind, watching their feet as they shield their eyes and we do the same.

"Are you nervous for the test today?" he asks me as we walk into the front doors of the school, our gray clothing darkened with liquid.

I roll my eyes but mentally slap myself for it, but luckily no one noticed. "Are you?" I ask him instead, but he shakes his head in denial as we part ways, hustling to make it before the bell.

A burly erudite boy knocks into me, making my balance teeter for a second, but I quickly regain it. The gray clothes are supposed to help me and others to forget myself, but they now make me a target. The rumors that the Erudite send out about us make sure of that.

They say that the Abnegation is harboring food, abusing our children, and running the government selfishly to fit our own needs and wants. The stories aren't true, of course, but we have no way of proving it.

Entering the classroom, I notice that the air seems thicker and hungrier. It seems like every sixteen year old is trying to devour their last day, trying to suck out everything they can get out of it. After tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, your faction will be in charge of your further education, but all I can register is the thoughts of which faction will be the one who does the teaching.

Will it be Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, Candor, or _Dauntless?_

**I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or any of its characters.**

**Hello,**

**I had this idea a long while ago and I was bored when this resurfaced, so I decided to give it a shot. **

**I won't be able to update frequently on this because of my other story, but I will try. I am also so sorry if I copied anyone else's story! I didn't mean to!**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this!?**

**XOXO,**

**Seawolf13**

**P.S. This is just a side project, but it will follow the path of the original Divergent Series with my own twists and turns.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Tobias**

The Dauntless pound their fists against the table. The sound is in sync with my headache that skitters across my skull in annoying circles. It starts at my temples and shoots through my brain to the hollow of my neck, slowly slinking into the pound of my heart beat.

As the Dauntless pound, the amity claps. They sit in a circle in the center of the room, their pastel clothing bouncing colorfully off of the tiled floor. Their hand slapping game that requires rhythm and laughter adds to my straining head. I stare at their pastel clothing and long hair, wondering why their hands aren't beaten raw by their relentless clapping.

I wipe my palms against the rough material of my pants, swiping away the non existent sweat of nerves. My brother, Caleb, stares at our neighbor, Susan, with a flirtatious expression only known to the abnegation. Susan stares at her lap with an anxious concentration. Her blonde hair tied in a knot behind her head; golden wisps fly from her bun as she shifts her position slightly.

"Tobias Prior and Susan Black," A loud Candor woman barks at us, making me leap from my seat in surprise. "Please come with me."

I stand up and send a pleading look toward my brother who shrugs in helplessness. The Cafeteria silences as an Abnegation woman comes toward us with a bald dauntless girl in tow. Her broad shoulders hold her jacket at a straining position and the girl's dark brown eyes seem to turn into honey in the dim Cafeteria Light.

"Good luck, Lynn!" a girl from the dauntless table calls from her seat, her long brown hair curling down her back.

Lynn turns and nods at the girl, a small smile playing against her thick lips. Sounds return to the cafeteria as other students join us and we make our way into the silent hallway. Suddenly the loud cafeteria seems like bliss to my pounding headache. The noise distracting me from the pain, but in the boring corridor, I am stuck listening to the repetitive agony filled song that fills my head every beat.

"Here you go you scump," The candor woman pauses at one of the doors and shoves me against it, before continuing with her job. I lean against the door, my cheek resting on the cool metal door and I allow myself to relax. Until, that is, the door slides open and I stumble into the room, my eyes blinking rapidly in the blinding light.

The room is outlined in mirrors, I conclude as I catch a glimpse of myself and quickly turn my head away.

"What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?" an unfamiliar voice asks me and I turn towards it, only to be met by the dark eyes of a Dauntless woman. Her long black hair hangs in lanky strands down her back, gray hairs standing out like water in the desert. The woman's dark angular eyes stare at me in confusion and defiance.

"I don't know," I say, my voice coming out strangled and weak. I clear my throat and say it again, louder this time. "I don't know."

"Alright," The woman shrugs, her bare shoulders peeking through her hair and exposing her heavily tattooed skin. "My name is Tori and I am going to be your test administrator, blah, blah, blah, let's get started." I nod and watch Tori sit down in own of the chairs, a cup in hand, "Sit." She nods towards the extra chair and I hasten to obey.

She chuckles slightly and hands me the cup, a blue liquid sits at the base of it, I scrunch up my nose, "What is this?"

"I never met a curious Abnegation before," She leans forward slightly. "But then again, I don't normally make a habit of integrating myself with you stiffs."

My throat closes slightly and I feel an urge to stand up for my faction, "We aren't that bad."

Tori rolls her eyes, "Just drink the juice."

I place the cup at my lips and tilt my head back, letting the vile liquid fall down my throat. My eyes close without my help and I let myself sink deep into the simulation.

"_Choose," a harsh voice rings through out the room as I stare at the cafeteria tables that are laid out in front of me. One is covered with sharp looking knives and swords, all gleaming in the dim light. The other holds lumps of cheese that sits lazily on the corners. _

_I let my mind swivel for a minute before I dive for the knives, safely securing one in the palm of my hands. I go to grab another one, not knowing what the simulation will shoot at me but the only thing that meets my finger tips is the harsh grain of the table. Turning in confusion, I am met by a growling canine. _

_Its fangs bared and fur matted with dark liquid that looks like blood. The beast barks at me advancing slowly and I freeze, unsure what to do. I never have held a weapon before, not even in a moment of safety. Why didn't I pick the cheese?_

_The dog charges at me, his large paws pounding against the tiled floor. Its claws scraping along, carving deep crevasses in its wake. I don't think, I just react. _

_I jump into action and with a yell of founded fury and fear; I slash at the beast, but instead of blood pouring from the wound. A new puppy bounds from the beast that slowly sinks into the floor._

_The puppy yelps and nips at my fingers causing me to laugh. I kneel down and carefully caress the puppy's velvet ears. _

"_Puppy!" A young voice calls from behind me and I turn, smiling slightly at the child. A large bark echoes through the cafeteria, I look back at the puppy, only to see the evil beast that I only just killed. It barks again and the young child's smile fades as she begins to run, her yellow dress pounding on the back of her legs. _

_The dog tenses besides me and springs into a chase, its sharp canine's bared and leaking thick slobber. I stand quickly and begin to run after the beast, catching up to it with long strides. Pouncing onto the moving animal, I knock it over and I roll, quickly sinking into the tiled floor. _

I awake with a start, tearing wires from my forehead and arms that I don't remember being attached.

Tori yanks a wire from her own head and stands, her mouth set into a grim line. "Get up," she pushes my shoulders slightly. "You can get out by the back door, tell people that the serum made you sick…"

"Wait," I slowly stand from my seat, interrupting her. "What are my test results? Did I get Abnegation?"

"You could say that," Tori pulls at her ear.

"What do you mean?" I cross my arms in silent defiance. I'm not going to move from this room until she explains…

"You did get Abnegation," She says and I feel my gut sink with disappointment. "And Dauntless."

"What?" I ask. "What does this mean?"

"It means that you, Tobias, are Divergent."

**I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or any of the characters.**

**Hello,**

**Apparently, I do have a social life that I didn't know about. I am so super sorry for not updating, but here is chapter two! **

**XOXO,**

**Seawolf13**


End file.
